Pets
Pet Categorization Pets in Fairyland 2 fall into several categories, each with their own unique traits and abilities. For example, each pet found in the game may fall into one of the following categories, and each element has their own weaknesses. *'Earth Element Pets' Eudemons of the Element of Earth are weak against Eudemons of the Wood Element. Additionally, they have higher growth rate in Spirit. *'Fire Element Pets' Eudemons of the Element of Fire are weak against Eudemons of the Water Element. Additionally, they have higher growth rate in Strength. *'Water Element Pets' Eudemons of the Water Element are weak against Eudemons of the Earthen Element, and they have higher growth rate in Intelligence. *'Metal Element Pets' Eudemons of the Metal Element are weak against Eudemons of the Fire Element, and they have higher growth rate in Agility. *'Wood Element Pets' Eudemons of the Wood Element are weak against Eudemons of the Metal Element, and they have higher growth rate in Constitution. *'Light Element Pets' Eudemons of the Light Element Skills are weak against Eudemons of the Dark Element Skills, and they are balanced all rounded pets. *'Dark Element Pets' Eudemons of the Dark Element Skills are weak against Eudemons of the Light Element Skills, and they are balanced all rounded pets. *'Neutral Element Pets' Eudemons of the Neutral Element Skills are the rarest of Eudemons, and have no weaknesses against any elements. Additionally, these pets also have a higher Growth rate as compared to other pets, and thus are consequently much stronger than other pets if trained properly. *'Baby Eudemons' Baby Eudemons are usually more of a special kind of eudemon, these babies start at level 1, and are a little stronger than other eudemons of their kind, they are uncommon, but share the elemental traits of their own kind. ---- Rare and Ultra Rare Creatures At times, you may encounter Rare or Ultra Rare creatures in battle. These creatures have better stats as compared to others of their same species, and are identified in battle by the (Rare) or (Ultra Rare) tags next to their names. When an Ultra Rare Pet is captured/killed or runs away, a system message will be broadcast, notifying players all around the Server of the outcome of this encounter so that other players can laugh/curse/cry. These pets are usually of the Neutral property, which means they have no weaknesses to any element, but also deal no bonus damage. These Rare and Ultra Rare Pets will look different from their normal counterparts and Encountering these pets are entirely up to luck. Rare and Ultra Rare pets can ''ONLY ''be encountered in battles. ---- Eudemon Encyclopedia In your Adventures you will meet many Eudemons of different species and elements. The Eudemon Encyclopedia will help you keep track of each and every Eudemon that you may meet. To get a Eudemon registered in your Eudemon Encyclopedia, you have to fight some of them so that the Encyclopedia can determine their capabilities and type for your future reference. ---- Pet Stats The maximum stat for pet growth is''' +6.' '''However '+6 stat growth is only possible with pets captured with a level 3 capsule or higher. Ultra rare capsule 2 pets may also reach +6 in a given stat. Below will be a diagram of how pet stats work for each element. (excluding ultra rares and rares) FIRE PETS Level 1 Seal Stone: +3-4 Max Hp +3-4 Max Mp +2-4 STR +1-3 INT +1-3 CON +1-3 DEX +1-3 SPI Further levels of seal stone will increase everythin g's highest growth except max hp and mp by +1, Minimum growth increases by 1 per 2 levels. Example: Level 2 Seal Stone: +3-4 Max HP/MP +2-5 STR +1-4 INT/CON/DEX/SPI Level 3 Seal Stone +3-4 Max HP/MP +3-6 STR +2-5 INT/CON/DEX/SPI WATER PETS Level 1 Seal Stone +3-4 Max HP/MP +1-3 STR +2-4 INT +1-3 CON +1-3 DEX +1-3 SPI Level 2 Seal Stone +3-4 Max HP/MP +2-5 INT +1-4 CON/STR/DEX/SPI Level 3 Seal Stone +3-4 Max HP/MP +3-6 INT +2-5 CON/STR/DEX If you see the pattern here, then you can guess the growths of other elements as well. Gold = Dex Str = Fire Water = INT Wood = CON Earth = SPI Light and Dark pets are pretty unique, where they have balanced stats. Here is how they grow: Level 1 Seal Stone DARK +4-4 Max HP +3-4 Max MP +2-3 STR/INT/DEX/CON/SPI Level 2 Seal Stone DARK +4-4 Max HP +3-4 Max MP +2-4 STR/INT/DEX/CON/SPI Level 3 Seal Stone DARK +4-4 Max HP +3-4 Max MP +3-5 STR/INT/DEX/CON/SPI For Light Pets. The stats are identical, EXCEPT: they get +4-4 Max MP. On the topic of rare pets, they tend to have a better chance of getting better stats. However this doesnt mean they'll NEVER get bad stats. Rare pets usually have something more akin to: (Level 1 Seal Stone example) HP/MP +4 Str +3-4 Con +3-4 Dex +3-4 Wis +3-4 Spi +3-4 They have an easier chance to get higher numbers, but their growth seems to be limited by the maximum value of each capsule once again. Level 2 Seal Stone HP/MP +4 Str +3-5 Con +3-5 Dex +3-5 Wis +3-5 Spi +3-5 Level 3 Seal Stone HP/MP +4 Str +4-6 Con +4-6 Dex +4-6 Wis +4-6 Spi +4-6 As of now the maximum growth is +6, however future patches may have that increased to +7 (with the advent of Capsule 4). Ultra Rare pets and Rare pets have the advantage of special element (no weaknesses), and better chance for better growth rates. Only capsule levels affect the maximum growth rates your pet will have, and element will determine its forte bar Light/dark pets, which are similar to rares and ultras in terms of possible growths. Category:Pets Category:Eudemons Category:Pet Feeding Category:Pet Ranch Category:Pet Interface Category:Pet Skills